


The worst way to get someone

by Pinkliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Femdom, Fucked Up, Mind Control, NSFW, Nipple Play, Objectification, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pronouns, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Squirting, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Yandere, fap material, guys dont do this in real life, i was just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkliver/pseuds/Pinkliver
Summary: She decides to fix her property.





	The worst way to get someone

The sunlight streamed out of the curtains of a bright room with a large warm bed. Various pillows layed scattered throughout the floor, words like "Love" and "Hope" written on them. A cosy fireplace burned, and around it swarmed warm embers flickering like fireflies. A few of them strew from the flock, and he began to try and catch them into his outreached hand.

"Don't touch that," she said.

The room wasn't complete without her. The pillows would change, the bed would look different, and the fireplace would sometimes forget to burn, so he never remembered it was home until he saw her there.

He decided to obey.

"Let's eat breakfast. You must be hungry." Suddenly, he felt a rumble in his stomach. Hungry.

She was walking through the door, into elsewhere, and he followed.

"Open wide," she said, and he showed her his pearly whites. "Wider," and his tongue was out now, saliva dripping and breathe coming from his throat. She put a finger in his mouth, pulling his cheeks a bit. His face began to go a little red for some reason, and he had to resist the urge to cover it. She had a plate of food and a fork, picking up a generous amount of the food and placing it in her mouth.

Then her mouth was on his, a hand on his hair forcing their lips to follow her motions, another hand snaking down to his buttocks and firmly squeezing them. A thought began to formulate that there was something wrong with this situation, but the thoughts were expelled as she pushed her tongue through his mouth, moving the mushy food down his throat. He was fighting back a bit now, struggling against the firmness. It was strange, though, he didn't know what exactly he was doing, and didn't understand why he was doing it or that he was doing something. Her tongue was already guiding him, so what was he doing? Grunts of protest were slowly turning into moans.

He gave her easy access after two spoonfuls.

"Good boy," she said, and he let out a proud hum. The food was finished now and she was moving her hand up and down his back as he let out out a shiver.

There was something seriously wrong.

At that moment, he realized that he was completely naked, with a vibrator in his ass, lowly rumbling.

"Oh my god! What the fuck am I doing?!" He quickly backed away from her, his back hitting the wall in a rush to escape. She calmed moved to the side, letting him pull out the vibrator before running to the door. Poor boy, he forgot it was locked from the inside. She pulled out some of her special drugs.

"Stay still, this might hurt a bit," she said, the injection bottle in her hand.

"Y-you're crazy!" he yelped, scared and teary eyed, clawing at the door. She shot it in. "You're insane for doing this to some- ahn!"

She was running her fingers over his nipples.

"This is your favorite erogenous zone, little slut."

"S-stahp!" he moaned as she mercilessly attacked them, pinching and rubbing. "Ahn-no! D-don't! P-pwease-"

He looked in shame as a wet liquid shot out of his cock. He had just squirted.

"You know why I don't need to get you a collar?" she said, roughly grabbing his neck. "Because I mark my property."

He tried to yell 'I'm not you're property!' but as she ravaged his neck with bruises, his words were mixed up with his moans, and all he could do was make garbled noises.

He had forgotten why he was clawing at the door. Now the boy was no longer struggling, his eyes hazy and clouded, ready to listen to her commands. She inspected his asshole.

"Hm, nice and loose and all lubed up. Bend over."

He crawled on all fours, his ass high in the air, his face in the ground, just how she liked it. Her pajamas were discarded, revealing her thick strap on. She preferred the two way dildo much better than regular intercourse.

She rammed it into him, hitting him in the prostrate fast and hard. He yelped from the burning pain, but it began to disappear, making way for a warm feeling in his stomach. The yelps began turning into moans. He couldn't think straight anymore. Even as she slapped his ass, it melted into a gooey feeling, and he found himself leaning into her, trying to make it a little bit easier for her to use him.

"It felt good, didn't it?" She asked.

"Sho good," he mumbled breathily, his eyes lidded.

"Mmhm. Good boy, taking my dildo into your slutty ass."

He couldn't get enough of his ass being stretched, tightly clenching around the foreign object roughly slamming into his prostate. As she pulled it out, it tried to grasp at the strap on, feeling so empty without something inside. He was left in a puddle of his cum, that empty feeling intensifying. She wasn't there, and he didn't know where she went or for how long. He began to coldly whimper when he saw her shadow.

"Nice and clean for your ass," she said, holding up the vibrator. He excitedly jumped towards it, eagerly waiting at her feet.

"My, desperate are we?" She softly patted his hair, inserting the vibrator. She led him to the bed, the warm and cozy bed by the fireplace and the pillows, his home. She grabbed him tightly, rubbing circles in his hair until sleep eventually got to him and he closed his eyes. She was content knowing that every time she gave him the drug, he was becoming more and more hers. She suddenly took an interest in his ears, noticing how cute and round they were. She began to nibble a bit and them, and maybe also lick them. She'd always find herself paying attention to random parts of him.

"I'll feed you and take care of you, so just stay mine," she whispered into his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall. Reminder here that this is just a fantasy.


End file.
